


А кому сейчас легко

by jetta_e_rus



Series: Истории Иллиана [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Prisoner of War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн - середина «Осколков чести», эскобарская кампания. 10% слэша, 85% политики, 5% большой любви... Можно рассматривать как сиквел к фику «<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/839036">Долог путь до Эскобара</a>».</p>
            </blockquote>





	А кому сейчас легко

Барраярская эскадра уже месяц как зависла в локальном пространстве Эскобара, закупорив все его П-В туннели плотно, словно пробка – бутылку. Эскобарцы время от времени огрызались и до сих пор сдерживали решительное наступление захватчиков на свою планетарную орбиту, но было ясно, что с имеющимся соотношением сил их поражение - лишь вопрос времени.

С очередного совещания, на котором штабисты с методичным упорством обсуждали ремонт пострадавших в недавнем сражении кораблей, коммодор Эйрел Форкосиган вышел полным нерастраченной энергии, а лейтенант Иллиан – героически сдерживающим зевоту. Он был терпеливым и добросовестным наблюдателем, но последние три часа не прибавили ни грана нового к его знанию об Эйреле или о каких-либо принципиально важных персонах вокруг этого локального центра вселенной. Как обычно, на совещании кронпринц с почти неприличным вожделением публично грезил о славе победителя, вице-адмирал Форратьер исподволь подпускал оскорбления и угрожал своему давнему знакомому, а штабные офицеры пытались найти точку равновесия и одновременно не попасться под капризную руку командующих и исполнить свои прямые служебные обязанности.

В локальном пространстве Эскобара бушевала – ну, или вяло плескалась, учитывая неравенство сил – война, барраярские солдаты гибли или совершали подвиги, а некоему лейтенанту СБ было откровенно скучно. Мир вокруг него застыл в статическом равновесии, и он против такой картины мироздания не возражал. «Жди и беги», это издавна было девизом Службы Безопасности, а Саймон предпочел бы лишний раз не бегать, потому что этот бег мог бы стать гонкой наперегонки со смертью.

В дверях конференц-зала Форкосиган покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, и до каюты они прошествовали молчаливой цепочкой, один вслед за другим. Причем Саймон совсем не ощущал себя бдительным конвоиром, хоть и шел на стандартные полшага сзади.

– За эти два часа ты ни разу даже не сделал вид, что уделяешь происходящему какое-либо внимание, – спокойно пожурил его Форкосиган уже за закрытой дверью.

Иллиан развел ладони:

– От магнитофона, даже живого, ни исполнительности, ни личного отношения к делу не требуется. А на этом корабле даже последнему мичману известно про мои особые задачи и хитрое устройство.

– Допустим. Но ты открыто бравируешь этим перед нашим, так сказать, командованием. Кронпринцу все равно, в своих мечтах он не заметил бы, даже если бы ты стал на совещании насвистывать «Красавицу Жаннетту» и ковырять световым пером в зубах, а вот Форратьер определенно злился.

– Твое замечание всерьез или просто чтобы поддержать разговор? Тебе же прекрасно известно, что злится Форратьер вовсе не из-за моей показной небрежности. Даже если бы я простоял все три часа навытяжку и с выпученными от усердия глазами, его эмоций это не изменило бы.

– Ну, в общем, да, – Эйрел одной усмешкой стер всякую обязательность прозвучавшего упрека. – Он исходит злостью из-за ничем не обоснованной уверенности, что мы с тобой спим.

– Какая ирония: не обоснованной, но соответствующей истине, – Саймон расправил плечи и потянулся. – Впрочем, говоря формально, мы разве спим? Так, выкраиваем по четверть часика в постели иногда, чтобы на ночь исправно разойтись по каютам.

– Ха! У нас в Форкосиган-Сюрло местные сказали бы про такие отношения «ходют».

– Деревенские! – фыркнул керославский мальчик Иллиан. – Порядочные горожане из провинции неодобрительно говорят про такое «живут». Кстати, насчет «неодобрительно» они зря: очень оптимистичное слово, особенно в нынешних обстоятельствах.

– Война, – коротко бросил Эйрел и растянулся на койке.

– Через которую я намерен протащить тебя живым согласно приказу, – Саймон присел рядом и провалился спиной к услужливо согнутому колену.

– Тебя назначили заместителем у господа бога? – эйреловская рука ласково растрепала ему волосы на затылке. Обнадеживающий симптом в смысле ближайшего будущего.

– Хуже. Сразу выдали полставки ангела-хранителя и полставки шпиона. Тебе не видно случайно, какое у меня крыло сегодня черное, а какое – белое?

– Плоховато видно, под мундиром-то.

«Намек понят, сэр».

– А! Сейчас сниму, за чем дело стало?

Вскоре на разворошенной кровати двое голых мужчин быстро и жадно старались урвать то, что позволяла им минутка свободного времени.

Саймон откинулся навзничь, прогнувшись в пояснице и поджав колени. Обстановка каюты дергалась туда-сюда перед его расфокусированным взглядом, тело выламывало незавершенным удовольствием, с каждым толчком все сильнее, но этого все равно было мало, и он тихонько поскуливал, закусив губу, потому что орать было бы полнейшим нарушением безопасности. «В постели я бываю шумным», честно предупредил он Эйрела еще тогда, но тот не был против, даже дружески помогал порой, вовремя прикрыв ему рот ладонью. Вот примерно как сейчас. Уф… Хорошо.

Он распластался на простынях, размякнув, полузакрыв глаза, и только почувствовал по сотрясению матраца, как крепко сбитое тело рушится на постель рядом. Секс – это здорово. В аскетизме самом по себе нет ни глупости, ни добродетели, так – скорее вынужденная мера, но хорошо, что она обязательна к исполнению не всегда.

– Сколько времени? – хрипло уточнил Эйрел. Откашлялся, завозился рядом, подгребая простыню.

– Восемнадцать сорок две. Минут пять свободных у нас остается. Потом приводить себя в порядок – и в полвосьмого тебе нужно доложиться по комму, – Иллиан отбарабанил это, даже не включая мозг. Полезная штука чип. – Кстати говоря… всегда хотел спросить. Ладно, адъютанта тебе не положено, раз твоя должность в штабе – нечто вроде свадебного генерала. Но почему ты никогда не пытался припахать к этому делу меня? Вряд ли постеснялся.

Эйрел помолчал.

– Ты же сам сказал, что у меня не должность, а курам на смех, – ответил он наконец. – Чтобы справиться с обязанностями, которые на меня здесь возлагают, мне пока хватает собственной памяти и мозгов. И мощности комма.

Иллиан промолчал. И то сказать, флотские обязанности Форкосигана оставляли тому массу свободного времени, чтобы гонять на комме симуляции тактических планов несуществующих ситуаций одну за другой. Саймон неоднократно видел это из-за его плеча – мельком, потому что Эйрел несколько раз едва заметно смущался, когда его заставали за этим школярским занятием. Сомнительно, что экс-адмирал не хотел терять форму и поэтому баловался симулятором для выпускников Академии, но что ему претило вынужденное безделье – это было очевидно.

«Хм, походил бы он с мое хвостом за каким-нибудь важным чином, держа рот на замке, а глаза открытыми, быстро понял бы, что такое настоящее мучительное отсутствие дела».

С задачей «не ввязываться в неприятности» Форкосиган теперь неплохо справлялся и сам: видимо, успешно остыл после победы над Форратьером на прошлом этапе их многоходовой позиционной войны. И в эту победу Иллиан внес свой весомый вклад, так что теперь мог честно продолжать бездельничать в роли живой голокамеры.

Интересно, не согласись он шесть лет назад на установку чипа памяти, кем бы он был сейчас? Рядовым оперативником СБ? Офицером на каком-нибудь из бесчисленных крейсеров? Для тридцати с лишним лет не слишком впечатляющая карьера, но он не фор, чтобы прыгать через звания и должности. И даже не выпускник столичной Военной Академии.

– Ты о чем задумался? – полюбопытствовал Эйрел.

– О вероятностях. Кем бы я стал, если бы не вызвался добровольцем на тот иллирийский эксперимент с чипом? Наверное, оказался бы сейчас на передовой, настраивал системы шифрования или плазменные орудия дальнего боя и готовился стать героем и заслужить орден.

Форкосиган поморщился и откровенно признался:

– Не люблю мечтать о всяком «если бы». В моей жизни пресловутых поворотных моментов было слишком много… и каждый раз как серпом по яйцам, если честно. Надеюсь, ты свою Иллирику вспоминаешь с более теплыми чувствами.

Иллиан выставил мысленный флажок «осторожно, опасная зона» и ответил, переводя тему разговора:

– Что сделано, то сделано, а СБ – хорошая прививка от романтического отношения к действительности. Что, кстати, возвращает нас к прикладным задачам. Полторы минуты, а потом – я первым в душ?

Когда он вставал, Эйрел одобрительно шлепнул его по заднице.

***

– Мы, – с апломбом заявил вице-адмирал Форратьер, – ведем победоносную войну и успешно сокрушаем жалкое сопротивление эсков. Давим их, как виноград для хорошего вина. Сколько их жалких скорлупок мы разнесли в последнем сражении?

Легкие крейсера и москитный флот эскобарцев неделю назад предприняли отчаянную попытку пробиться к точке выхода дальнего П-В туннеля. Форкосиган, услышав в деталях про эту атаку, только головой покачал и пробормотал «самоубийцы!».

– Один крейсер класса II, два легких эсминца, восемь перехватчиков, сэр, – отрапортовал форратьеровский адъютант после недолгой заминки. – И сто тридцать девять единиц живой силы противника взято в плен.

– Это уже детали, – Форратьер отмахнулся. – Составьте реляцию для отправки в Форбарр-Султану, а с этими пленными… их уже допросили, надеюсь? Пусть ими кто-нибудь займется. Да вот хоть Форкосиган. Тебе после Комарры не привыкать, Эйрел, сотней меньше – сотней больше! – он демонстративно рассмеялся. – Составишь сводку, все равно тебе сейчас делать нечего, ты же у нас специалист по плановому отступлению.

Намек на Комаррскую Бойню, и тот у Джеса не сработал. Форкосиган сощурился на него нехорошо и пристально, словно на особо бестактного гостя, с размаху упавшего на праздновании мордой в салат, но лишь кивнул, принимая задание.

– Никак Форратьер не уймется, – прокомментировал Иллиан позже, когда Эйрел устроился у своего комма делать «домашнее задание». – Видит, что безрезультатно, а всегда рад уколоть, вот паршивец.

– И это есть, – согласился Эйрел. – Но ты поверхностно мыслишь, если думаешь, что он подстроил это задание всего лишь ради того, чтобы к слову поддеть меня упоминанием Комарры.

– А зачем тогда?

– Пленные. Сомневаюсь, зная повадки Форратьера, чтобы с ними все было в порядке. Ответственность за них он мне, разумеется, не доверит ни на минуту, но замазать меня во всю историю подписью под документом очень даже не против.

«Особенно учитывая общеизвестное послевкусие от комаррской бойни, о котором мы вслух говорить не станем». Вот паршивец!

Следующая пара часов прошла однообразно. Эйрел вгрызался в содержимое базы данных флагмана, открывая десятки окон одно поверх другого, все больше мрачнея, периодически ругаясь под нос, а один раз даже пристукнул кулаком по столу. Иллиан стоически не лез ему под руку, но, в конце концов, не выдержал:

– Что-то не так?

Эйрел обернулся, хотел было машинально огрызнуться на помеху, но тут же в его глазах зажегся огонек.

– Вот именно. Постой, ты же аналитик, а не только шпион? Иди сюда и посмотри!

Аналитик посмотрел, перелистал несколько разрозненных страниц, почесал в затылке и подтвердил, что число пленных, доставленных на борт флагмана, отбывших с него и содержащихся сейчас в тюремном блоке корабля, действительно никак не сходится. Попытка внести поправку на сведения медчасти (раненые в бою, пострадавшие после допросов, расстрелянные по приговору или при попытке к бегству, в конце концов) добавила еще больше путаницы. Три персоны по-прежнему пребывали в нетях.

Эйрел негодовал:

– У нас все-таки военный корабль; при всем разгильдяйстве Форратьера человек на его борту не может пропасть бесследно, тем более – трое! Бежать, допустим, они могли, но где тогда записи о побеге пленных и почему флотская СБ мышей не ловит? Может, нам тут уже диверсию на корабле устраивают и мину в двигательное отделение заложили? Эти трое, как их там – Б.Маркос, Э.Висконти и Л.Бошен. На кой черт мне имена этих ребят, они что, станут разгуливать по кораблю с бэджами… – ворчал он себе под нос, жонглируя открытыми файлами на самых кончиках пальцев. – Эй, Саймон! Не сиди здесь без толку, сбегай на гауптвахту, воспользуйся своим СБшным допуском и получи от них подробный отчет, когда у них отметилась эта троица и куда потом девалась. Давай, быстро!

Это был отнюдь не шлепок по заднице, но выпроводил его за дверь так же резво.

Однако информация, быстро добытая Иллианом в тюремном блоке, заставила его не броситься с открытием обратно к Форкосигану, а засесть в собственной каюте и приняться перелопачивать ворох файлов с таким же выражением сосредоточенного отчаяния на лице. Пропавшие эскобарцы, все трое – вот совпадение – оказались молодыми эскобарками в невысоких чинах, достаточно привлекательными, даже если судить об их красоте по плоским идентификационным снимкам.

Женщине на барраярском военном корабле было бы еще сложнее не оставить следа, чем мужчине. И, пользуясь для вскрытия армейских баз данных типовыми кодовыми последовательностями, которыми снабжал своих людей Негри, Иллиан стал вылавливать маркеры – следы пребывания женщин-пленных в самых разных местах.

Например, хотя все трое были изначально здоровы, в медблоке их зачем-то сразу провели через процедуру обтекаемо названную «удаление потенциально вредных артефактов». Идентификационные чипы? Зачем? Вскоре после этого – тут Иллиан явственно поморщился – всех названных девушек поочередно эскортировала через сканирующие системы в каюты командования личная охрана принца. Как было помечено, «для процедуры дознания», но никаких протоколов допроса этой троицы, помимо изначальной ориентировки, в распоряжении армейской СБ так и не оказалось. И, наконец, он отыскал заведенную недавно медицинскую карту, с совершенно другим именем, но помеченную генетическим кодом одной из пропавших. Если бы Иллиан не был уверен в совпадении кодов и в том, что речь идет именно о молодой женщине по фамилии Висконти, он бы решил, что читает врачебные назначения раненому солдату, которого требуется срочно послать обратно в бой. Противоожоговые, стимуляторы, кровеостанавливающие, хирургический клей. В досье второй потеряшки Иллиан обнаружил пометку, опознанную им как личный код заместителя старшего политофицера форта, а следы последней терялись в каюте одного из штабистов, но эти две, по крайней мере, вниманием медиков отмечены не были. Только регулярные пробы крови… гормональные пробы? Что за черт?

Саймона, заблаговременно прочитавшего полное досье и на Джеса Форратьера, и на кронпринца, вдруг непроизвольно продрало холодом по спине, когда он сложил два и два.

«А может, я просто все придумываю и усложняю, ну, пожалуйста?» отчаянно взмолился он неясно кому.

Капрал-охранник с гауптвахты был немало удивлен, когда перед ним объявился офицер грозной имперской СБ и потребовал «оценить степень опасности той психованной эскобарской бабы, которую сейчас допрашивает вице-адмирал, Только получив заверения свидетеля, что дамочка у Форратьера под контролем, крепко привязана и вообще используется по назначению, СБшник махнул рукой и соизволил удалиться.

Завернув за угол из поля видимости охранника, Иллиан привалился к стене и сглотнул, восстанавливая дыхание. Сомнений не оставалось. Кровать с ремнями в спальной части роскошной каюты Форратьера он уже имел случай видеть ранее, но не слишком задумывался, каким именно удовольствиям предаются на ней Джес и… неважно кто. Теперь, выходит, что важно. Устройство для фиксации, противоожоговые, почти неделя времени, удаление какого-то странного импланта, пробы крови… Девушка должна быть жива, иначе сведения о ней появились бы в записях морга, и не пострадала слишком тяжело, потому что тогда кровеостанавливающим было бы не обойтись. Ничего более оптимистичного лейтенант Иллиан сказать о ситуации не мог. Равно как и не знал способа ее разрешения.

Он вздохнул и с тяжелым предчувствием пошел докладывать результаты своего расследования.

– Исчезнувшие с гауптвахты пленные – женщины, все трое. Они не прячутся где-то на корабле, а находятся в личных каютах экипажа, формально – для допросов. В записях тюремного блока есть отметки об их передаче под временную ответственность отдельных персон из старшего офицерского состава.

Лаконичность, увы, не помогла, канцелярскую формулировочку про «старший офицерский состав» Эйрел пропустил мимо ушей, потребовав:

– Под чью именно?

– Полковника Зубова, вице-адмирала Форратьера и политофицера коммандера Барта.

Фамилия вице-адмирала все-таки прозвучала, и с предсказуемым результатом.

– Та пленная, которая у Форратьера… Кто она и что с ней? Иллиан, только не смей врать мне! – прошипел Форкосиган.

– Я… не знаю точно, – признался Иллиан неохотно. Врать Форкосигану он точно не собирался, но почти так же сильно не хотел разбираться с последствиями того, что сейчас должно было случиться. – Это молодая эскобарка по фамилия Висконти, у Форратьера она уже почти неделю. Я, кажется, нашел ее медкарту – она анонимна, но там записи, гм, о множественных мелких травмах и анализах, гм… на женские гормоны.

Он еще успел договорить, а Форкосиган уже воздвигся из-за комм-пульта с угрожающим блеском в глазах, у него даже скулы побелели от ярости. Он не глядя цапнул со стула ремень с кобурой и застегнул поверх кителя.

– Э, ты куда собрался? – встревожился Иллиан.

Эйрел обернулся на половине движения:

– Прекрати тупить, Иллиан, и вынь голову из задницы. Разумеется, к мерзавцу Джесу.

Иллиан сделал пару осторожных шажков в сторону так, чтобы оказаться на линии между Форкосиганом и дверью.

– И зачем?

– Забрать военнопленную, разумеется. Если потребуется – силой. А оно, скорее всего, потребуется, – Форкосиган подумал с секунду и набрал код на дверце оружейного шкафа.

Да, это был неудачный выбор диспозиции. Саймон замер на месте, разрываемый двумя противоположными и равно бессмысленными намерениями – распластаться спиной по двери, перекрывая выход, и броситься к Эйрелу, выворачивая ему руку и захлопывая перед носом дверцу сейфа с тяжелым пехотным вооружением.

– Плазмотрон? Эйрел, ты охре… ты с ума сошел. Стой. Опусти руку. Ты намерен ворваться в каюту к своему командиру и под угрозой смертельного оружия, запрещенного на корабле иначе как в боевых условиях, потребовать у заигравшегося психопата – а, возможно, и у его дружка-кронпринца – отпустить женщину, с которой они…

– Они?!

– Они! Пленную забрали с ведома и, наверняка, по приказу обоих командующих. И далеко не сегодня. А ты можешь разве что загреметь под арест за вооруженный мятеж. Чего я не допущу.

– А не пошел бы ты! – оскалился Эйрел. – Вооруженный мятеж? Мелко берешь. Если я пойду под трибунал, то уж точно за то, что застрелю старшего по званию. Как вариант – отрежу ему яйца боевым ножом. Что выбираешь?

Как будто у него есть выбор!

– Выбираю не выпустить тебя за дверь. В точном соответствии с моими приказами.

– Рассчитываешь остановить меня силой, лейтенант?

– Вовсе нет. Мы это уже проходили, помнишь? И я оказался прав. И на этот раз ты не пьян, так подумай хорошенько, прежде чем делать глупости. Сядь, черт побери!

– Больше это у тебя не пройдет, и на поцелуйчики тоже не рассчитывай, – Форкосиган стоял напротив него без улыбки, без шального азарта, мрачный и смертельно опасный, как и оружие у него в руке. – Думаешь, то, с кем ты спишь, дает тебе возможность управлять мною?

Оп-па! Не «ты спишь со мною», а «то, с кем ты спишь»? «Браво, Эйрел, ты делаешь успехи в искусстве гадкого намека. Тогда учти, я тоже могу припомнить, кто и с кем раньше путался».

– Ты еще спроси, не потащу ли я тебя сразу в койку! Управлять мужчиной через секс – это женский подход. А я не баба и, не к ночи будь помянут, не наш сосед из каюты напротив.

– Так дай хотя бы мне поступить как мужчина! Если сам не в состоянии.

– Мое состояние тут не при чем – я права не имею. У меня четкие инструкции в отношении тебя, знаешь ли. И я не позволю, чтобы ты успокаивал свою больную совесть, пустив при этом к чертям все остальное.

– Очень удобная позиция! – прошипел Форкосиган. – Свою-то совесть ты оставил дома, в дворцовом хранилище: нетронутая, новенькая, и не запачкаешь ничем. А там, между прочим, девчонка. В руках у Джеса, и подумай своими электронными мозгами – если в твоих живых по Уставу осталась всего одна извилина – что именно он с ней делает. Ты и после этого будешь спать спокойно, да? А если бы там твоя сестра была, тоже смог бы?

– Не подменяй понятия. – Иллиан посмотрел на него бесстрастно. – Эта девушка – не гражданское лицо и не моя сестра. Она вражеский солдат, захваченный в бою – и сейчас идет война. Не заставляй меня говорить банальности вроде того, что на войне мучают и убивают. Или напоминать, что эту военнопленную уже несколько суток как поздно спасать.

– Ты меня еще будешь учить, что такое война! Ты, мальчишка, просидевший все свои годы в штабе и на канцелярской должности...

– Ага, зато ты – полководец, военная косточка, прошел черт знает сколько кампаний. И все равно военными действиями командуешь здесь не ты. Охолони.

«Нет, не подействует». Форкосиган уже перешел на угрожающий шепот:

– Командую я или нет, а такой пакости здесь не допущу!

«Плазмотрон в его руке – страшно, но дает шанс. Он не станет в меня стрелять на поражение, значит, ему потребуется дополнительные пол-секунды, чтобы перейти в рукопашную».

– Да, не сомневаюсь, уж ты бы взял Эскобар гуманно и чисто, не издеваясь над пленными, – сказал Иллиан устало. И припечатал: – Как Комарру.

«Да бросится он на меня, в конце концов, или нет?»

***

– … А кровь просто так не остановится. Помочь?

– Уйди, гад, – непочтительно простонал Иллиан. – Тоже мне… тьфу… сестра милосердия нашлась. Комплексное обслуживание. Сам бьет, сам лечит.

– Не пререкайся и марш в ванную, лейтенант!

– К черту. Я в ванную, а ты в таком виде за дверь? На обозрение камерам?

Форкосиган поморщился, осторожно потер плечо, вздохнул и пообещал.

– Ладно. Никуда я прямо сейчас не пойду, не дергайся.

– Слово… тьфу… даешь?

– Даю. Зануда чертов. Ты что плюешься? Я тебе зуб не выбил?

– Нет, крови из носа наглотался… гадость какая, – Саймон сплюнул розовую слюну в раковину. В драке он, к своему собственному восторгу и удивлению, уже почти одолел Форкосигана, когда тот, взятый на болевой прием, исхитрился извернуться и заехать ему в нос локтем. Что-то в этой несуразности было от бестолковых подростковых драк. Стыдно даже.

– Так промой хорошенько. Не сломан?

– Не дождешься. Разбит только.

Форкосиган хмыкнул:

– Это же надо, с одного удара – такой эффект! Весь коридор заляпан красным, как в лазарете после боя, мне китель – и то ты забрызгал. Ты нарочно подставился, что ли?

– Я что, дурак? – расстроенно прогнусавил Иллиан. – Мне теперь оба мундира в порядок приводить, мой собственный и твой. Уй...

– И палубу. Уборщиков вызывать придется. Сам не отмою.

– Куда тебе теперь, с одной рукой!

Вывернул он Форкосигану, что характерно, правую. И это по далеко идущим результатам стоило расквашенного носа. Потому что целиться с левой руки из плазмотрона значительно менее удобно.

– Не зарывайся, герой, все-таки ты мне сустав не выбил.

– Вывернул в захвате. Грамотно. По очкам этот раунд был бы за мной.

– Мы не на ринге, не задирай нос.

– Ты уж реши, задирать мне его по медицинским показаниям или повесить в печали.

– Шутник. Голову запрокинь назад. На вот, – в ладонь Иллиану ткнулось что-то обжигающе холодное, и за его плечом Форкосиган прибавил задумчиво: – А я-то думал, против Ботари ты щенок, Саймон, и я тебя сразу смету. Оказывается, ошибся.

– Передавай поздравления капитану Негри, когда вернемся, – Иллиан осторожно дышал, прижимая к переносице завернутый в платок лед.

– Он вас неплохо готовит. Но не знаю, будь мы в настоящем бою…

– Ты не хотел меня калечить, – Иллиан поймал взгляд Форкосигана в полоске зеркала над раковиной и добавил уверенно: – А я – тебя.

– Своих солдат не убивают. И не укладывают на больничную койку с множественными переломами или разрывом печени после спарринга.

– Я все еще твой человек?

– Все еще. Поэтому… не вынуждай. Таких вещей, какие творятся в каюте Форратьера, я не смог бы допустить, даже имея прямой императорский приказ.

– Тот император, которому я служу, не отдает приказов насиловать пленных девчонок, – Иллиан вздохнул, зажал пальцами нос и кивнул на проем двери: – Бойдем? Боговодим.

Эйрел даже не усмехнулся.

Иллиан разлегся в пультовом кресле, отложив спинку под углом добрых сорок пять градусов и запрокинув голову за нее. Эйрел сел поблизости на край кровати.

– Мое бездействие, – сказал он ровно, – делает меня соучастником. А я скорее отправлю тебя на госпитальную койку, а себя самого – под трибунал, чем стану соучастником того, что творят эти отбросы армии.

– Твоя совестливость достойна похвалы, – ответил Иллиан так же спокойно, хоть и несколько гнусаво, – но ты не мог быть соучастником того, о чем не знал.

– Теперь – знаю.

– А теперь – поздно. Роль спасителя вычеркнута из сценария, с женщиной случилось все самое скверное много раньше, чем на сцене появился ты. А в качестве второй, такой приятной и желанной, жертвы Форратьера ты не устраиваешь уже меня.

Эйрел уткнулся лицом в ладони. Потом поднял голову, тяжело дыша, словно взвалил на свои плечи невидимый непомерный груз.

– Я знаю, что поздно. Только поэтому я сейчас сижу и слушаю тебя. И все равно не могу отделаться от жгучего чувства стыда. Как. Мне. Сделать. Чтобы этого больше никогда не повторилось? – произнес он с расстановкой.

«Вот человек, которого тебе приказано охранять, Саймон. Дойдет ли твоя охрана до того, что ты позволишь его «я» рассыпаться в мелкие черепки, лишь бы тело и репутация формально не пострадали?»

Вот черт. На этот вопрос есть такой простой ответ! «Если ты готов дать себя покалечить, только бы он не впутался в неприятную историю, насколько проще будет пойти вместе с ним на прямой бунт, если это понадобится? По крайней мере, никто уже не упрекнет тебя в проваленном задании».

– Я не знаю, Эйрел, – честно сказал он и для убедительности нащупал руку Форкосигана. – Могу только обещать, что если хоть какая-то пленная переступит порог каюты нашего дражайшего вице-адмирала, я тут же окажусь у тебя, со всей информацией и кодовым ключом от его замка в руках.

– И не будешь мне препятствовать? – уточнил Форкосиган недоверчиво.

– И не отойду от тебя ни на шаг, – поправил Саймон.

Да уж, прозвучало патетически и не без застенчивой романтики, особенно в сочетании с совершенно не героическим хлюпаньем забитого опухшего носа.

– И тебя больше не пугает, что это, по твоим же собственным словам, будет вооруженный мятеж? Учти, плазмотрон я в шкафу не оставлю, и за целостность яиц Форратьера не поручусь.

– Одно дело – самоубийственная глупость, а другое – бунт. Наверное, забавное ощущение – почувствовать себя настоящим бунтовщиком, – улыбнулся Саймон, осторожно выпрямляя шею.

– Тогда что это был за кордебалет полчаса назад? – буркнул Форкосиган – Когда ты морской звездой растопырился возле двери с криком «не пущу!». Семейная сцена? Крепче поругаться, чтобы горячей мириться?

– Да пошел ты, – огрызнулся Иллиан беззлобно. От пропущенного в драке удара и принятого только что решения ему казалось, словно вместо головы у него – наполненный горячим газом воздушный шарик, который намерен взлететь и болтаться под потолком. – Я тебе не капризная любовница. Если хочешь – друг, если нет – хотя бы твой помощник и официальный шпион, а мириться в постели – это не мой профиль.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Эйрел. – Мириться не будем. Просто иди сюда, Саймон.

Они все-таки урвали свои полчаса в постели – просто уснули рядом, не раздевшись, тяжелым и беспокойным сном. Форкосиган скрипел зубами и охал, не просыпаясь, когда неудачно поворачивался на пострадавшее плечо. Иллиан дремал полулежа, привалившись к стене, и в красках наблюдал во сне расстрел мятежников – причем, разумеется, со стороны бруствера и глядя в раструб нейробластера.

Самая неэротичная постельная сцена, какую только можно себе вообразить. И самая интимная.


End file.
